bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurui District
The Tsurui District (鶴居村町, Tsurui-murachō) was a district in , numbered 27. Prior to the Collapse it was primarily known for the shrine that stood near the districts outskirts, though it garnered a somewhat darker reputation prior to the First Spiritual War. Tsurui was the largest district to survive the Collapse and was actually moved within the confines of the during the creation of the Reikai. Overview Tsurui was a peaceful and quaint district, whose economy was dependant upon the practice of traditional . Many noted that the industry took somewhat of a hit following the defeat of the , particularly considering that many clients within the Seireitei where killed. The vast majority of businesses in the local area tied into this industry in some shape or form, ranging from small-time ceremonies to full-blown demonstrations with all involved. Travel to the district was also something of a pilgrimage undertaken by a sect of . These indviduals trained at Shunyōdō. In addition to the tea markets and temple Tsurui also sported a darker side that operated strictly in the shadows. The district was plagued by gangs following the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society, and a budding black-market had taken root prior to the First Spiritual War. Yori Hisagi was stationed here throughout the aforementioned war and had a hand in driving out the local gangs. Locations *'Shunyōdō' (春陽堂, Springtime Shrine): a small elevated shrine-complex located on the outskirts of Tsurui, which also doubles as a place of education for the districts populace. The shrine is devoted to nature and peace; they practice martial arts solely as an art form and for physical fitness, and not for combat. :*'Courtyard:' The outer courtyard is where many of the inhabiting monks meditate. The pathway is flanked on either side by pink cherry-blossom trees, and a small river flows through on the right-hand side. A flight of stairs provide passage to the shrine-proper. :*'Main hall:' The room at the top of the courtyard stairs is spacious. Multiple rooms lead off from this hall. ::*'Training hall:' Located to the right of the main room at the top of the courtyard stairs is a spacious dōjō where the monks practice various and martial arts. Classes are also taught here. ::*'Inner sanctum:' This room is off-limits to all but the Elders and is located towards the back of the main building, and is under constant guard. It is rumoured to house the secrets of the shrine itself. ::*'Living quarters:' The living quarters are located to the left of the main room at the top of the courtyard stairs, which is where the inhabiting monks sleep. ::*'Kitchens:' The only room located on ground-level. It is accessed by way of a spiral staircase from the main room, and also sports a small dining room. :*'Back gardens:' The gardens are located to the back of the complex and are maintained by the monks, who claim they find it soothing and peaceful. The river that flows through the courtyard originates from a mountain stream that falls into this garden. Notables residents *Shūhei Hisagi * *Yori Hisagi *Naoko Izuru *Maki Ichinose Behind the scenes *This article is named after a real-life village in Japan: .